This invention relates to a filling attachment for a feed tube of the type which can be coupled to, for example, the feed end of an auger for feeding particulate material to the screw of the auger.
It is a very common requirement that material, often grain, is dispensed from the rear tailgate of a truck box into the feed end of an auger. Generally, this is carried out by manoeuvering a bucket or hopper at the feed end of the auger to a position beneath the opening in the tailgate of the truck and then merely pouring the grain from the truck box into the hopper.
Obviously, this is unsatisfactory for many reasons. Firstly, there is a considerable safety risk in that the feed end of the auger flight is exposed and can be contacted by the operative. Secondly, there is a serious risk of spillage. Thirdly, the hopper for the auger is open to the elements and any other foreign material. Fourthly, dust emitted from the grain in the hopper is free to spread to the operative.
One way of overcoming this problem has been to attach an auger directly to the tailgate of the truck box which then remains permanently in position and is only infrequently used when the truck is unloaded. In many cases also, this does not overcome the problem of grain being discharged from the end of the auger into the hopper and therefore the hopper is open to release dust and to receive foreign material.